datearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Rome
The United Republic of Rome, formerly known as the Roman Empire '''or simply '''Rome, is the third most populous nation on Gladius, and its industry capital, Ravenna, is the sixth most populous city in the world, right ahead of Mediolanum, the seventh, another Roman city. Its sphere of influence ranges from Spain to Turkey. Rome is an allied state of the Union of Constitutional Republics and the Internationale. History The nation of the Roman Empire was founded on July 21, 2019 by Imperatrix Borbiie, starting with the cities of Rome, Ravenna, and Troy. That same day, Carthage joined and left the Empire. In the next week, Rome would become involved internationally. After the war against the Germanic Empire, Rome along with the Austro-Hungarian Empire wanted to create a lasting peace on Gladius. They did this by founding the League of Nations. The peace lasted until July 31. On this day, the Panarea Crisis occurred, causing a short war between Rome and Sicily. Holy_Divinity, Kaiser of Austria and ally to Rome, informed everyone in the League about the war. Believing Rome was using the League as its personal army, many nations left the League, and it became useless and abandoned. The League of Nations was replaced with two organizations - the Union of Constitutional Republics (UCR) and the Internationale (INT). Following a week of "Cold War" between the groups, they eventually settled their differences and agreed to work together to stamp out toxicity, largely thanks to the work of Julius Castor, Kabenzo (Premier of Azania), and Dean Pachinko (Roman-Azanian). After weeks of relative peace, Rome found itself drawn into a war by the UCR in an offensive on Saudi Arabia. The war was not popular with the Roman people, and it only got worse in the defeat at the Battle of Mecca. That same day, on August 25, the Roman Senate voted to leave the UCR as a member state but remain an ally, and to join the newly created Adriatic League, consisting of the neighboring nations of Austria-Hungary, Illyria, and Byzantium. The Roman Revolution On September 1st 2019, tyrannical decisions made by the ex Roman Empress Borbiie would lead to unrest and protests throughout the Empire. Roman rebels would construct a large wall around the capital of the empire in an attempt to get the empress to accept their demands (Her abdication). A few Prussians would intervene in the riot, Gav being the knight in shining armour that he is would protect his dame in distress, pouring lava on Castor and killing many other Romans. However, these killings would not be enough to quell the Roman desire for a republic. Eventually, the whole nation would be pressuring borbiie and she would disband the nation. However, her plan to ruin the Roman spirit would fall short as the AHE would swoop in to provide refuge for the Roman cities. WIthin a few hours, Rome was back and better than ever and had a proper leader, Julius Castor. Provinces Magna Italia Magna Italia is the home province of the United Republic, and its proconsul is JovaSova. It does not have a provincial capital and recognizes Rome as its capital. It is the most populous province in the Republic. Catalonia Catalonia is a Roman province located in northeast Spain. Its capital is Barcino and its proconsul is Nimrod1977. It gained provincial status on August 8, 2019. Numidia Numidia is a North African Roman province. Its capital is Nova Pratis and its proconsul is Dean Pachinko. Numidia is famous for its Industry and Roma Stock Exchange. Sardinia Sardinia was previously a Roman autonomous region, controlled by nglo3. However, when all Internationale collusion was aborted, the City of Cagliari was disbanded and the City of Carales was founded. With this, Sardinia lost its provincial status and fell under the jurisdiction of Magna Italia.Category:Gladius Category:Nations